


La promesa de un hijo

by Mymrcatsby



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Promises, dad and son love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymrcatsby/pseuds/Mymrcatsby
Summary: Después de 80 años siendo viudo, Magnus se siente increíblemente solo y desprotegido. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su esposo ya no está con él, siempre habrá alguien que cuidará de él.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 8





	1. La promesa de un hijo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Este es mi segundo fanfic :) Sé que es un poco largo, pero llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en este trabajo, así que le tengo mucho cariño, y espero contagiarlo a ustedes también.
> 
> Incluye la muerte implícita (mención) de dos personajes principales, y una escena sexy (por eso la clasificación M).
> 
> Síganme en mi Tumblr: mymrcatsby
> 
> Espero sus preciados comentarios !

Magnus siempre fue el alma de las fiestas, y se enorgullecía de serlo, solo que no en esta ocasión. 

Se encontraba en una concurrida discoteca, en el viejo Nueva York. En realidad, Nueva York lucía más moderno que nunca, solo que para Magnus, quien no había estado por aquí por casi 80 años, lucía como un sueño pasado, lleno de nostalgia y melancolía. Debido a los cientos de recuerdos que dejó en la ciudad cuando decidió irse, precisamente, para huir de ellos. 

Hace 80 años que se encontraba viudo. Aún lucía su anillo de bodas, aún respondía y se identificaba con el apellido que su esposo y él compartieron por tantos años de un increíble matrimonio, pero _él_ llevaba muerto décadas. Magnus no podía quejarse; su marido lo acompañó hasta el último minuto de vida y lo amó hasta su último respiro. Alexander incluso tuvo la osadía de jurarle por el Ángel que lo amaría incluso después de ser quemado en Idris; aún si ya no pudiera demostrarlo físicamente, su corazón, alma y cuerpo seguirían siendo devotos a Magnus, a pesar de ser solo cenizas y encontrarse ahora en la Ciudad de Hueso. Debido a aquel juramento, Magnus se sentía incapaz de reiniciar su vida amorosa con otra persona, es decir, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Su esposo murió amándolo y, probablemente, lo siga haciendo desde el Cielo, ¿por qué debería faltarle el respeto amando a alguien más? ¿por qué debería volver a entregar su corazón a otra persona cuando aún tenía el de su esposo?

¿Por qué incluso regresó a Nueva York?

\- ¡Papá! ¡Hey papá!

 _Oh, cierto._

Magnus aún tenía familia y eso era una de las cosas que más agradecía a Alexander. Muchos amantes le habían ofrecido regalos costosos, casas, promesas, y su amor. Incluso algunos le regalaron sus años de vida, quedándose con él hasta que terminaron muriendo en sus brazos. Pero ninguno le había dado el regalo más preciado y valioso que Magnus ni siquiera sabía que quería: una familia. Hijos. Dos preciosos y amorosos hijos que complementaron una vida que él creía ya completa teniendo a Alec a su lado. Hijos que continuaron el legado de sus padres; uno sumando descendencia al linaje Lightwood, añadiendo nietos a la maravillosa familia de Magnus y sosteniendo el trabajo que iniciaron sus padres, volviéndose líder de la Alianza de cazadores de sombras y subterráneos . Otro aprendiendo las lecciones, trucos y secretos de la magia, y volviéndose el nuevo Alto Brujo de Brooklyn, lugar que le otorgó voluntariamente cuando decidió ya no volver, cuando no solo la muerte exigió a su esposo, sino también a su hijo mayor, y el dolor se volvió insoportable. 

\- Mi pequeño arándano, ven y abraza a tu padre - dijo Magnus, mientras jalaba del brazo a Max para asfixiarlo en un enorme abrazo.

\- Papá, hemos hablado de esto, tengo más de 100 años, ¡ya no soy pequeño! - protestó Max, aunque eso no impidió que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro y devolviera el abrazo con incluso más fuerza. 

Llevaban meses sin verse. En realidad, la razón por la que las visitas entre Magnus y su hijo no hayan sido muchas, no era culpa de Max. 

Desde la muerte de su hermano mayor, solo unos años después de su padre, Max se obligó a no perder el rumbo de su vida, aunque el dolor de perder a la mitad de tu familia en menos de 5 años, pudo haber vuelto loco de tristeza a cualquiera. 

La muerte de Rafael fue inesperadamente chocante. Solo habían pasado 2 años de la muerte de Alec, y Max y Magnus ya habían empezado a apoyarse mutuamente, teniendo el sentimiento, como una espina clavada con veneno en el alma, que Rafael era, naturalmente, el siguiente. Nadie hubiera llegado a pensar que la muerte les arrebataría a Rafael en el mercado de sombras de Nueva York, cuando un frasco que contenía sangre de demonio se derramó encima de un libro de hechizos poderoso, invocando al demonio en cuestión. Los subterráneos fueron afortunados de que Rafael se encontrara en ese momento en el mercado, quien rápidamente tomó control de la situación, disparando una flecha de adamas al demonio, quien se encontraba a punto de atacar a un grupo de niños licántropos huérfanos, a quienes había arrinconado. Rafael se acercó confiado, creyendo que el trabajo estaba hecho, sin prestar atención que al morir un demonio Deumas, estos no se desvanecen, sino que explotan, y al momento de hacerlo, la misma flecha que había sido disparada, voló y aterrizó en el corazón del cazador de sombras. Rafael solo tuvo segundos. No pudo vivir hasta ser anciano, no hubieron familiares que se pudieran despedir de él, no estuvo su esposa a su lado para sostenerle la mano y decirle que lo amaba hasta su último aliento, no pudo prometerle que siempre la amaría; no tuvo la misma suerte que su padre sí tuvo. Solo hubo subterráneos; hombres lobo, vampiros, hadas y brujos que lo reconocieron, no solo por saber quién era, o quiénes sus padres eran, sino por el trabajo que había hecho, defendiendo sus derechos y conciliando vínculos con los cazadores de sombras. Entre ellos hubo un brujo con piel de color verde y cuernos, que con el corazón adolorido y las manos temblorosas, tuvo que crear un portal para llevar a Rafael con su padre. 

Magnus nunca había experimentado un dolor de esa clase. Era asfixiante y abrumador. No se comparaba siquiera con el dolor que sintió cuando su esposo se fue. Un padre no debería ver morir a un hijo. Así no era como se suponía que debían ser las cosas. No estaba listo, era muy pronto. 

No pudo soportarlo, era imposible. Decidió no asistir al funeral de Rafael, se negaba a ver a su hijo arder o decirle las últimas palabras de despedida a un cazador de sombras. _Ave atque vale, Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane._

No fue menos doloroso para Max, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar que su padre huyera de Nueva York tan pronto como pudo, tratando de huir de los recuerdos y las emociones. Prefirió quedarse cuidando a la familia de su hermano, quienes aún vivía en el Instituto. Max no quería descuidarlos ni por un segundo, no quería perder a más familia y lamentarse luego por haberlos dejado solos. Magnus, sin embargo, se dedicó a desahogar su ira y remordimiento en soledad, ignorando las llamadas de sus amigos o de su hijo, quienes le rogaban que no intentara hacer ninguna estupidez. 

Fue encontrado después de un tiempo gracias a la intervención de una furiosa Catarina, en un apartamento sucio y destartalado, absurdamente ebrio y casi muerto de inanición. Bastaron dos bofetadas, una intravenosa de fluidos y vitaminas, y una discusión entre lágrimas para que Magnus despertara de su entumecimiento emocional. 

\- ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE AÚN TIENES FAMILIA, IDIOTA! ¡AÚN TIENES UN HIJO Y NIETOS QUE TE NECESITAN Y TÚ ESTÁS AQUÍ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO!

Magnus no regresó, pero le dijo a su hijo donde se encontraba y que estaba “bien”. Max no lo obligó a volver, pero lo visitaba cada vez que podía: cumpleaños, navidades...aniversarios. Max no olvidaba la fecha en la que sus padres solían celebrar su aniversario de bodas, y Magnus tampoco, por lo que Max se esforzaba en sacarlo de cama y distraerlo de cualquier forma, como, por ejemplo, llevarlo de fiesta.

\- Y creo haberte dicho que siempre serás mi pequeño. ¡Sólo mírate! Luces de 17 - dijo Magnus, después de soltar a su hijo y mirándo fijamente su rostro, como esperando que algo hubiera cambiado a lo largo de tantos años. 

\- Es porque me congelé a los 17, gracias por recordármelo - Max rodó los ojos con una sonrisa suave hacia su padre. Ser joven por siempre era una ventaja, pero la gente no solía tomarlo con la seriedad que le correspondía la mayoría de veces. Y Max era muy serio cuando tenía que serlo. 

\- ¡Y yo a los 19! Así que si quieres empezar a molestarte por ser siempre joven y extremadamente apuesto como tu padre, la sección de quejas no está disponible en estos momentos, lo siento mucho. - dijo Magnus, cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro, pretendiendo estar ofendido, aunque su sonrisa lo delatara. 

Max rodó los ojos, riendo. En verdad había extrañado a su bapak y el corazón se le apretaba de emoción al saber que siempre lo tendría con él, a pesar de la distancia que hubiera, estarían juntos toda la eternidad. Jamás lo dejaría solo. 

\- Así que, Pandemonium eh - dijo Magnus, mientras dejaba caer los brazos y miraba a su alrededor. Pandemonium era una discoteca a la que solía ir hace muchos muchos años, pero dejó de hacerlo incluso antes de que decidiera mudarse de Nueva York definitivamente. No era que hubiera algo particularmente malo en el lugar, es solo que el ambiente de sus fiestas eran mucho mejores. 

\- Sip, pensé que a ambos nos haría bien un poco de fiesta, luces y música muy ruidosa

\- Y alcohol, no te olvides del alcohol

\- Mmmm no lo necesitamos 

\- Yo lo necesito 

\- Papá...- suspiró Max. Max conocía lo suficiente a su padre como para saber que detrás de todo ese maquillaje excéntrico y ropa de alta costura, Magnus no podía esconder las ojeras y la falta de brillo en sus ojos de gato. La estaba pasando mal y el alcohol era lo último que Max pensaba ofrecerle esta noche. De repente, Pandemonium ya no era la mejor opción en donde estar. - De hecho, me estoy aburriendo. ¿Qué te parecen unos helados?

\- Maxie, son las 11 pm, y es invierno. - Magnus le ofreció una sonrisa cansada. Sabía lo que su hijo intentaba hacer. Sabía lo preocupado que estaba por él. Magnus le había dado razones más que suficientes para estarlo.

\- ¿¿Y?? ¿Cuándo le hemos dicho que “no” a un helado? - dijo Max alzando mucho los brazos y luciendo muy indignado. Definitivamente, eso lo había copiado de él. 

Magnus resopló divertido.

\- Está bien, tú ganas. Dirige el camino, oh apuesto caballero - dijo Magnus, haciendo una escandalosa reverencia. En verdad que cualquiera pensaría que eran mejores amigos o incluso hermanos, por lo jóvenes que eran, lo parecido que se comportaban y lo bien que se llevaban. ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Magnus había criado a ese hombre! Le sorprendería si no hubiera adoptado al menos algo de su personalidad. 

\- Basta, me voy a poner más azul de lo que ya soy...aunque, de hecho no es tan malo, a las hadas les gusta - Max le guiñó el ojo. 

Magnus se limpió una lágrima imaginaria. 

\- Definitivamente eres mi hijo. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso desde que te atrapé besándote con Elliot en el santuario del Instituto hace algunos años. 

\- En realidad, me regañaste y estaba muy ebrio, deja de recordármelo- ahora Max en verdad se había puesto muy azul y bajó la mirada, claramente avergonzado. Se parecía tanto a... Magnus tragó el nudo de su garganta y se obligó a recomponerse. No podía ponerse triste en este momento, no cuando su hijo se había esforzado tanto en evitar que Magnus se ahogue en su miseria este día. 

\- Nunca lo haré y, claramente, tampoco estoy olvidando ese helado nocturno - Magnus trató de sonreír y sintió gran alivio cuando su hijo levantó la mirada y asintió enérgicamente al haber logrado que su padre decidiera continuar la noche en un ambiente más tranquilo. 

\- Sí, por supuesto, espérame en la entrada, iré por nuestros abrigos - con una última brillante sonrisa, Max se apresuró en ir en busca de sus abrigos y Magnus se apresuró en largarse del lugar. 

Pandemonium había sido, definitivamente, una mala idea de distracción. No con tanto alcohol alrededor suyo. No con tantos recuerdos que Max, obviamente, no sabía que el lugar tenía. 

_\- ¡Magnus! ¡No podemos hacer esto aquí! - dijo un alterado Alec, mientras era aprisionado dentro de un cubículo del baño de la discoteca y siendo atacado con besos en el cuello._

_\- Claro que podemos, siempre que no llamemos mucho la atención - Magnus le guiñó el ojo coquetamente, al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaban por el pecho de su novio y se detenían en su cinturón._

_\- Magnus - gimió Alec - literalmente empujaste a la chica que estaba a punto de entrar en este cubículo - suspiró - lo que me recuerda que estamos en el baño de mujeres._

_\- Apuesto a que a nadie le importa lo que hagamos, amor - Magnus comenzó a besar su barbilla, bajando lentamente la cremallera del jean de su novio. Alec intentó resoplar, pero en realidad soltó un gemido audible para cualquiera. Magnus sonrió. Había ganado-Silencio, cariño. ¿No que no querías llamar la atención?-metió una mano dentro de sus boxers, sosteniendo con firmeza su caliente y dura polla. Alec automáticamente sostuvo sus nalgas con ambas manos y lo apretó con fuerza, provocando que Magnus jadeara._

_-Al diablo- dijo Alec. Alejó lo suficiente a Magnus para mirarlo a los ojos y a Magnus se le cortó la respiración al ver esa sonrisa maliciosa, una que estaba reservada solo para Magnus, y, demonios, le encantaba- que escuchen- jadeó. Empujó a Magnus contra la otra pared del cubículo, arrodillándose frente a él, bajando sus pantalones y empezando su propia fiesta privada de lamidas, besos y gemidos hambrientos._

\- Hey, cariño, ¿por qué tan solo?

Los pensamientos de Magnus fueron interrumpidos por una voz ronca y un calor a su costado, lo que indicaba que alguien se había parado a su lado y le había hablado al oído. Se alejó unos buenos tres pasos, no solo para ver mejor al hombre a su lado, sino también para recuperar el respeto a su espacio personal. 

\- ¿Un trago? - el sujeto (un hombre lobo, se dio cuenta), le ofreció una botella de cerveza, intentando convencerlo con una sonrisa lasciva que Magnus no tenía ni una pizca de ganas ni humor para soportar.

\- No, gracias. Ya me iba - volteó a los lados intentando ver a Max, ¿por qué estaba demorando?

\- ¿Irte? ¡Pero si la fiesta apenas empieza! Vamos, cariño, si no me aceptas la cerveza, al menos déjame invitarte un trago - el hombre lobo aprovechó el estado de vulnerabilidad en el que claramente se encontraba Magnus después de recordar algunos de los muchos momentos en los que había convencido a Alec de ponerse íntimos en público, lo cual lo llevó a reabrir heridas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que aún tenía, para envolver los hombros de Magnus con fuerza y dirigirlo a la puerta lateral del Pandemonium, donde muy convenientemente no había mucha gente. 

El hombre lobo era fuerte (por supuesto que lo era) y le tomo toda la fuerza, casi inexistente, que le quedaba a Magnus para sacudirse y liberarse del abrazo no deseado. El hombre se detuvo, pero logró sostener a Magnus del codo. No le importaba la cara de molestia del otro hombre, Magnus tenía una peor. 

\- Escúchame, perro. No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo, ¿te queda claro? No me importa lo que me ofrezcas o lo que quieras de mi, porque yo no quiero absolutamente nada de ti. Además - se enderezó - tengo esposo. Es un cazador de sombras, ¿sabes? Y te aseguro que no me haré responsable de lo que te pueda hacer si te ve poniéndome tus asquerosas manos encima - utilizó su mejor sonrisa amenazadora y se esforzó por parecer lo más convincente posible. 

Nunca había tenido que usar ese tipo de amenazas antes. Alec nunca había permitido que nadie se sobrepasara con él, y, en su compañía, Magnus se había sentido indestructible. Todo el mundo lo respetaba, no solo por ser el esposo del Cónsul de la Clave y un honorable héroe de guerra, sino por su propio nombre. Demonios, _Magnus Bane_ no había trabajado AÑOS en construir su reputación, para que un hombre lobo cualquiera crea tener algún derecho de tocarlo a pesar de haber recibido un claro rechazo de parte de Magnus. 

Sin embargo, el hombre lobo no se mostraba preocupado, mucho menos intimidado. Se veía...divertido. Con una nueva determinación, lo sostuvo de ambos brazos y lo empujó contra una de las paredes del oscuro callejón. 

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

\- Me acabas de confirmar que estás solo, Bane - respiró muy muy cerca del rostro de Magnus, obligándolo a voltear la cara, pese a que Magnus Bane nunca había huido la mirada de nadie. 

\- ¿Acaso aparte de bruto eres sordo? Mi esposo vendrá en cualquier momento y te juro que cuando lo haga...

\- _Tu esposo_ -dijo con burla- nunca vendrá. A menos que lo hayas resucitado de entre los muertos, ¿no?

 _Maldita sea._

\- ¿Crees que no sé quién eres, Magnus Bane? ¿Crees que no sé quién tu esposo _fue_? - hizo un énfasis especial en esa afirmación del pasado, lo cual provocó un escalofrío en Magnus - Alexander Lightwood ya no está en este mundo, genio. Regresó con sus preciosos ángeles. Pero, shh, tranquilo, no hay razón para sentirse triste. Yo cuidaré de ti. - presionó besos en la mejilla libre de Magnus y se presionó más contra él. Magnus quería vomitar. Esto no estaba bien. Nadie lo había tocado de esta forma hace décadas. Alexander había sido el último. Magnus no había dado esa confianza a nadie más y que alguien lo estuviera obligando lo hacía sentir asqueado - Puedo hacerte sentir bien. ¿Sabes cuánta gente ha esperado que vuelvas? Ahora que estás soltero - respiró en su cuello - eres una tentación. 

Magnus no podía usar sus manos. No podía usar su magia mientras ese hombre lobo sostenía sus brazos a ambos lados con fuerza. Pero eso no le impidió defenderse. Simplemente, no podías estar casado con un cazador de sombras tantos años sin llegar a aprender algo de defensa personal. 

Magnus aprovechó la proximidad para girar el rostro y morder con fuerza la oreja del hombre lobo. Este gritó, pero antes que reaccione, Magnus ya estaba levantando la rodilla, propinándole un fuerte golpe en su entrepierna. 

Quiso empujarlo y salir huyendo de ahí, pero el lobo fue más rápido y lo jaló de la chaqueta, aventándolo con una fuerza brutal hacia el fondo del callejón. Magnus soltó el aire de golpe cuando su espalda cayó contra el suelo congelado. Intentó levantarse y enfrentarlo, pero rápidamente, sin todavía reaccionar del todo, el hombre lobo lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó en el aire. 

\- ¿Te crees astuto, verdad? Intenté ser amable contigo, brujo, pero no me dejas más opción que hacerlo por las malas -se atrevió a resoplar divertido- Tal vez es así como te gusta, después de todo. 

Magnus ya se encontraba mareado, por la falta de oxígeno y la fuerza de la caída. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan desprotegido. ¿Desde cuándo esperaba que alguien lo salvara? Él había sobrevivido por su cuenta por mucho tiempo, incluso antes de conocer a Alec. Solo que se había llegado a acostumbrar a la reconfortante sensación de ser protegido por alguien que lo amara, alguien que incluso moriría por él. Alguien que se enfrentaría al diablo mismo con tal que Magnus no sufriera ningún rasguño. Ese alguien siempre fue su Alec, y ahora ya no estaba. Nadie vendría por él, nadie se preocuparía si es que no vuelve a casa. Nadie le preguntaría por los moretones al día siguiente y no descansaría hasta vengarse de la persona que los causó. Antes Magnus apenas hubiera tenido la necesidad de dirigir una mirada a algún idiota que se atreviera a molestarlo, para que Alec le dirigiera su desprecio e ira. Ahora Magnus estaba solo.

Pero Magnus era fuerte. Siempre lo fue. 

Así que antes de que pudiera desmayarse, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrar su magia entre sus dedos y disparar contra el hombre frente suyo. Sin embargo, el golpe de magia que recibió no provino de su enfrente, sino que vino por atrás. De la entrada del callejón. 

El hombre lobo abrió los ojos con susto y no tuvo tiempo ni para gritar cuando fue elevado y lanzado contra unos botes de basura a su izquierda. 

Magnus cayó de rodillas y comenzó a toser, pero pronto fue sostenido por unos brazos cálidos y familiares. 

\- Papá, papá ¿estas bien? 

La preocupación y desesperación se hicieron evidentes en la voz de Max, quien, pese a sostenerlo con fuerza, pasaba con suavidad sus manos por su espalda.

\- Ahora lo estoy ¿por qué tardaste tanto? - la voz ronca de Magnus resultó extraña incluso para él.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Me pareció ver a Elena en el bar, pero cuando me acerqué, no era ella, así que salí, pero no te vi por ningún lado - Por supuesto, Max había dedicado todos estos años a cuidar a los descendientes de su hermano y Elena era la más joven de todos, y habiendo heredado, curiosamente, la personalidad de su ancestro, Isabelle Lightwood, no era de sorprenderse encontrarla en este tipo de lugares. Max se alejó, sin soltar el abrazo, para mirar detenidamente a su padre con sus hermosos ojos azules. Un color que Magnus siempre amaría. Suspiró con pesar y los levantó - No debí descuidarme, lo siento. 

\- Ya no importa, deja de disculparte, lo importante es que estás aquí. Aunque hubiera preferido que no te metieras en problemas. Yo podía manejarlo - respondió Magnus, mientras se sostenía de su hijo y empezaban a salir de ese sucio callejón. 

\- No papá, no lo entiendes, _tengo que protegerte_. Se lo prometí - añadió con un suspiro.

\- Max...- pero antes de que pudiera cuestionar a su hijo, escucharon un rugido proveniente de sus espaldas y voltearon a tiempo para ver como el hombre lobo, gruñendo con enojo, se apresuraba en atacarlos. Magnus seguía mareado, pero rápidamente comenzó a murmurar un hechizo de ataque, aunque, nuevamente, tardó mucho.

El hombre ya estaba a centímetros de ellos y extendió las garras buscando cortarlos. Pero ni él ni Magnus pudieron ver lo rápido que había sido Max, agachándose y barriendo de una patada las piernas del hombre lobo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y provocando que se caiga. Sin embargo, antes de que toque el suelo, Max ya había girado y lanzó un puñetazo justo en la cara del hombre lobo, para después volver a girar y de espaldas golpear su sien izquierda con el codo, haciendo que su atacante por fin perdiera el conocimiento. 

Magnus no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Esos movimientos, esos golpes y la ligereza con la que fueron efectuados le hicieron recordar los ataques sutiles pero fatales de los cazadores de sombras. 

Entonces recordó.

Recordó todas esas veces en las que tuvo que desaparecer los muebles de su sala de estar, para sustituirlos con colchonetas, y que sean utilizados como campo de entrenamiento, donde un cazador de sombras enseñó técnicas de combate y defensa a un pequeño brujo y su pequeño hermano cazador de sombras. Esa combinación de evasión y ataque que había realizado Max fue, de hecho, su regalo de cumpleaños número 12. Si bien le tomó algo de tiempo a Max para ejecutarlo a la perfección, ya que no había nacido con la técnica de combate natural de los cazadores de sombras, no se rindió (nunca lo hacía) hasta que por fin pudo derrotar a su hermano en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin usar ni una gota de magia. Ahora, Max fácilmente pudo ser confundido con un experimentado cazador de sombras. 

\- Vámonos a casa, papá - Magnus salió de su estupor cuando la voz de su hijo llegó a sus oídos. Se dio cuenta que habían salido, finalmente, del callejón y se encontraban en la calle, ahora libre de gente. 

\- ¿Y el helado?- preguntó Magnus. Max sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que ya no estamos en condiciones de disfrutar de un helado, papá. Mejor vayamos a casa y veamos una película - dijo Max, mientras comenzaba a caminar, empujando a su padre suavemente con una mano apoyada en su espalda. 

\- Max, lo que pasó en el callejón, eso fue...

\- Increíble, ¿no? - se rió Max - tenías razón, nadie espera que un brujo sepa pelear y atacarlos por sorpresa siempre suma puntos a favor. Además -bajó la voz- _él_ me enseñó bien. Magnus sabía de quién estaba hablando, él también estaba recordando a Alec. 

\- No, lo que dijiste, sobre tener que protegerme.

Max se detuvo y se giró para hacerle frente a su padre, con un rostro serio.

\- Pueden pasar los años, pero jamás olvidaré haberle prometido a mi padre en su lecho de muerte protegerte de todo y de todos. Prometí cuidarte de la misma manera que él lo hizo. Déjame hacerlo papá, mientras este vivo, nada malo te pasará. 

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Magnus, y se sostuvo fuertemente de su hijo, dejando que lo guiara a casa, donde podrían consolarse y alegrarse de la compañía del otro. Por siempre.


	2. La promesa a un padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La memoria de un brujo puede ser extensa, pero jamás podrá olvidar al hombre que lo crio y lo amó como a un hijo, o las promesas que le hizo.

_-Puedes ir en paz, papi. Estaremos bien- se despidió un hijo._

_-Sé que lo estarán, mi bebé. Pero necesito que me prometas algo._

_-Lo que sea_

_-Necesito que me prometas que lo cuidarás._

_Max apretó con más fuerza la mano arrugada de Alexander, sin poder controlar los sollozos._

_-Rafael me acompañará algún día, lo sabes. Todos lo sabemos._

_-Sí, lo sé -lloró Max_

_-Pero tú te quedarás. Y así como te cuidamos, necesito que lo cuides cuando yo ya no pueda hacerlo._

_-Lo prometo, papi. Te lo juro por el Ángel._

_Alec sonrió débilmente, comenzando a cerrar los ojos. Max se apresuró._

_-Iré a llamar a bapak, vuelvo enseguida..._

_-Espera- volvió a abrir los ojos, con mucho esfuerzo- Max, necesito que comprendas desde ahora, que mi mayor deseo para tu padre es que él sea feliz. Que sea amado, por sus hijos...o por alguien más - añadió con cansancio._

_Max inspiró con fuerza, no permitiendo imaginarse un mundo en el que llegue a ver a su padre con alguien más de la mano. Siempre habían sido ellos dos. Su papi y su bapak. Alec y Magnus. Fueron la primera imagen que tuvo desde que comenzó a tener memoria. Eran la esperanza de que algún día Max encontraría el amor verdadero._

_-P-papi, no necesitas preocuparte por eso. Por favor, déjame ir por mi bapak..._

_-No Max, por favor, necesito que me escuches. Necesito que entiendas que nadie se merece estar solo por toda la eternidad. Todo el mundo merece ser amado, y seguir adelante es parte de ello- Alec levantó la mano para acariciar levemente la mejilla de su hijo. Su bebé. Su hijo brujo con cara de adolescente, pero un adulto en todos los aspectos._

_-Rafael y yo lo amamos. Nuestro amor es más que suficiente- protestó Max._

_-Lo sé. Sé que a mi Magnus nunca le faltará amor, pero también sé que, en un futuro, no podrá soportar más dormir solo. Y lo entiendo, hijo. Solo necesito que lo entiendas tú también. Si lo hace, no quiero que pienses que dejó de amarme o que nunca lo hizo. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz y honrado que me siento al saber que siempre seré parte de la vida de tu padre, sin importar con cuantas personas esté o cuantos sean los años que pasen. Siempre estaré en su corazón y él siempre estará en el mío. Todos ustedes lo están._

_Max cerró los ojos negándose a imaginar ese futuro, pero odiando aún más uno en el que llegue a rechazar a su bapak por su decisión de volver a amar. Su padre tenía razón. Algún día pasaría. Y cuando lo hiciera, Max seguiría a su lado. Aceptando a quien su padre eligiera como alguien digno para él, pero manteniendo en su memoria por siempre a Alec como el hombre que lo crio y lo amó, como Max lo haría, aún si su padre ya no estuviera en este mundo._

_-Te lo prometo, papi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Déjenmelo saber en los comentarios :)


End file.
